fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Beings created by Lekmos. Demons where originally created to Allverse by Darkness. Darkness created demons to be his servants (cannon fodder) mess local multiverses in Allverse and later he used them as army against Lucifer. heavenly forces. Later after Samael corruption, Samael as now Satan start use himself them in his own army, which consist fallen angels and nephilims against heaven and everybody, who defy his rule. Thanks to Darkness corruption Samael too has power create demons out of nothing. (Technically he creates them from his own dark powers). There are different types and ranks of demons. Basic demons are stronger than normal humans and most normal magic entitys like elves in brute force, but not in intelligence. Next level is Horde leader and as their name inplies their mission is keep normal ``foot soldiers`` demons in check and wach that they do their job. These both demons are explained in down below. Next in hierachy is Demon lords. Demon lords are normally in charge in planetary scale and they have power to shape planets and usually rival in power planetary gods. As higher rank they have power to change normal mortals to demons, if they wish to. Example for Demon lord is Louise. Next step above is Demon gods. These demons are fiered even ranks of seraph level angels. Demon gods have power corrupt and wipe out whole galaxies. Usually Demon gods figth against galactic guardians and their heralds. Example for Demon god is Inuresihi or Abyzou. Next would be Queen of Hell Lilith, only know Archdemon in hell and has unquestiable authory over lower demons all, even over demon gods. Lilith was special hand made demon by Samael by infusing one realm demons to one point, in this case an apple. Lilth eated it and gained power, which was more than hers wilded dreams, but there was a one tiny term, she has to become Samael`s wife. Honorable mentions are Prince of hell Asmodeus and Princess of hell Lilim. Lilim is Samael`s and Lilith first child and she is nephalem, hybrid between angel and demon. Currently hers powers are same as hers mother, because she hasn`t unlock hers angel side powers even hard training from Samael. Asmodeus is actually cambion. Lilith maded Asmodeus as revenge to Samael, because she later get to know that Samael has cheated her and maded Kain, with woman named Eve. Lilith don`t anymore remember who is Asmodeus real father, other demon gods and fallen angels speculated that Asmodeus father is great king Salomon, but one is not sure about it. Asmodeus is currently working as dealer demons boss and is most feared demons in hell, even being cambion aka demon human hybrid. And of course in hell, Samael is supreme ruler over demon kind and hell, even there is many conspiracy against him.... Demon (basic demon, lowest rank) Demonic legions CHARGE!!! Normal demons as know ``cannon fodder`` by higher demons and fallen angels are common and most highest number in demon army. They are most easiest to made by higher demons like demon gods and up at hierachy. This usually leads that they are not that intelegent and are normally capable only saying few words or sentence. They are mostly lead by Horde leader which gives them their orders what to do. In problematic situtations normal demons usually don`t know what to do. There has been only few times when normal demons has done something wise. Basic appearance to normal demons are like humans, have red eyes, sharp claws and demonic like wings at their back. They can howewer take appearance of normal human to blend in or hide, but supernatural beings can see them by magic or like nephilims can smell their own ugly smell. Horde Leader Wait, these demons work too systematicly... Horde leaders are next line in demon hierachy and are more intelegent than normal demons. They can speak like normal humans and it is very hard even normal humans, when they are in human disguise to see difference. But as in normal demon case supernatural beings can regonize them. They can use dark magic to aid them in their mission. Horde Leaders are different size than normal demons, they are twice size than normal demons and about four size bigger than humans. Example Horde Leader appeawance is like wolf like shape, having bone spikes coming out their sides or back. They also have deadly sharp claws in their arsenal to ready rip anyone who opposes them to part. Incubus and Succubus At same time as Samael created demons, Lilith created her own version. She created incubus and succubus, demons whose power was absorb lifeform from other beings, while using lewd methods to achieve it. They use their temptation and hypnosis to get close to their victim, make them lower their guard and then strike to absorb life-energy out of those poor souls, who fell them. To usual belief Incubus and Succubus won`t always sleep with their victims as rumours goes around universe, they simply kiss or touch them to absorb victims energy. They are actually very proud demons among demons and won`t let anyone get more further to their bodies, than touch or kiss. There are two power set for Incubus and Succubus, normal and priest or priestess. Normal incubus or succubus is same power level as normal demon. Incubus priest and Succubus priestess are same power level as horde leader. Of course both succubus and incubus intelligence is above than normal demons and priest or priestess are higher than horde leaders. Priest or priestess mission is keep normal succubus and Incubus under line and check. There is also rumour, that there is also more powerful version of incubus and succubus in universe.... Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 8-C | High 7-C Name: Demon, cannon fodder, Horde Leader Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Both male and female Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Demon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (complete change of appearance), Longevity (demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight (by their demonic wings), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, they can freely manipulate darkness), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Demons can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings) |-|Horde Leader=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Horde Leader demons class can survive at space short time and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete change of appearance), Longevity (demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight (with their demonic wings), Dark Magic, Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Possession (Physical), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, they can freely manipulate darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Demons can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings) |-|Incubus and Succubus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Priest and Priestess can survive at space short time and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete change of appearance), Longevity (demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight (with their demonic wings), Dark Magic, Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Possession (Physical), Mind and Dream Manipulation (they can enter their victims minds or dreams and make them do almost anything they want. They can even enter minds, whose power level is beyond astronomically from their own. Good example is how Miranda can enter even Marth`s mind), Life-Force Absorption ( Incubus and succubus can adsorb their victims energy by touch), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, they can freely manipulate darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Demons can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''Building Level, '(Normal demons, incubus and succubuss can rip humans apart with their claws and with their attacks can cause this kind force) '| Large Town Level, '(Horde Leaders and Incubus priest and Succubus priestes can wipe out towns with their demonic energy and rival low rank angels.) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Peak Human, '(While moving at ground, '''Supersonic, '''at flying speed) '| Hypersonic, '(Horde leader are about mach 8 speed at moving and flying, one horde leader has easily keep up with Carl.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class 1, '(Easily lifts normal humans and toss them around) '| Class 10, '(Horde leaders) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Building Class, '(Normal demons, incubus and succbus can rip humans apart) '| Large Town Level, '(Horde Leaders, Priest and Priestess can match against low rank angel and beat low level nephilims like Carl.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Building Level, 'normal demons, incubus and succubus can witstand blunt force, small explosives, but thanks to regen they can recover that in minutes. '| Large Town Level, '(Horde Leaders, Priest and Priestess can witstand blast from low rank angel, which can wipe 1 kilometer area.) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Melee, (Demons, incubus and succubus), Tens of meters, (With darkness manipulation) '''| '''Melee, with claws, Kilometers, with energy attack, Horde Leader, Priest and Priestess [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: Superhuman, '(Both demons, incubus, succubus and horde leader can march or battle for days without tiring) '''Standart equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Belown Average/Above Average | Average/ Above Average Weaknesses: * Divine and angelic magic is harmfull to demons. Normal humans who can use angelic or divine magic can harm them. * Normal demons are not the sharpest, in problematic situtations. * Higher demons like Demon lords can manipulate them, but they can break free their controll. * Higher demons like demon gods and higher can control them completely. Note: '''Ready, there may be changes in future.... '''Key: Normal demons, Incubus and Succubus | Horde Leader, Incubus Priest and Succubus Priestess Notable attacks and Techniques Normal Demon: * Claws: '''Demons uses their sharp caws to rip apart their foes. * '''Shapesifting: '''Demons sometimes use this to blend society or use try to do sneak attack. * '''Air-Raid: '''Demon tries attack enemy from sky or craps them and takes them far in the to drop them to ground. * '''Darkness is my God: '''As being created beings of Darkness, demons can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. '''Horde Leader: * Dark magic: '''With this Horde Leaders spear chaos and curses, where they go. * '''Possesion: '''Horde Leaders can take posses humans or other beings. * '''Shapesifting: '''Horde Leaders do the same as demons to bled society. * '''Darkness is my God: '''As being created beings of Darkness, demons can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. * '''Soul Steal: '''Higher ranking demons can literally tear soul out from their victims. They can then eat it for power or send it straigth to hell. * '''Demonic Scream: '''Horde Leaders most powerfull attack. They charge few seconds energy blast in their mouth and then shoot beam, which can wipe towns away. '''Incubus/Succubus: * Same as normal demons: '''Incubus and succubus can use all same abilites as normal demons and priest and priestess same as horde leaders. * '''Hypnosis: '''Both can charm/hypnose/enter their victims mind for get closer them to make their victim drop their guard. * '''Sweet dreams: '''Incubus and succubus demons can easily enter other beings dreams and steal life force in their dreams. In other hand they could hypnotise their victim in their dream in that way when victim wake up, they are under incubus/succubus influence. They can also make their victim fall a sleep by touching them. Priest or Priestess can do this even they are few meters away from their victim. * '''Soul Steal: '''Incubus and succubus demons speciality is steal others souls from other beings. Howewer they do it ``more elegant way`` than normal demon which tear souls out by force. Incubus and succubus demons may give you something ``nice before taking your soul``. They can also after soul snapping eat it or send it to hell. * '''Darkness is my God: '''As being created beings of Darkness, incubuss/succubus can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. * '''Life Force Absorbtion: '''Both Incubus and succubus can absorb their victims life force simply touching them. Priest or priestess need only ligth touch and they can absorb their victim energy even being few meter away of their victim. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matchess: Trivia * Demons know that they are used as cannon foddr and some demons are plotting their own ``Freedom to demons bridage`` * About two of third of demons have join with Freedom to demons bridage, without Samael notice. * Demons has longer lifespan than humans, but sadly no lower rank demon is ever witnessed how long they can live. They have been always been killed before they can make their ``retirement``, by heaven angles, sometimes fallen angels or by their leaders. * Kain is most notable demon killer and Samael is usually angy to him, that don`t kill our cannon fodder. Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users